


Easy for two

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, clark pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex is always getting married so this one is no big deal.





	Easy for two

Clark had heard the news, well first he had heard the rumours then he had heard the news. He had not heard it from Kon-El and while he got a bit of why Kon had not told him anything he was allowed to feel a little miffed about Kon-El ignoring him. But as Bruce would tell him, what did he expect?

He had slipped and Lex had picked up and how he had picked up. Clark was not salty, not much at all. Well he was but he was allowed to be right? Sometimes he slipped again and Kon just dropped off the radar for him but again. To be expected.

Besides, Lex had been getting engaged and getting married since Clark was a teenager, when he had heard the news he had lifted an eyebrow and went back to work because the papers did not write themselves. He had browsed later on. Did a little checking on the woman in question before he went past Bruce to ask Dick to run a mental health check on the woman.

Whether Lex caused these people to go a little to the side or if he just drew unstable people had to be determined but Clark wanted to know what kind of woman Lex was going to be exposing Kon-El too. a bit of browsing, no record of mental asylums or breakdowns in her history. She looked like a woman that wanted money power and Lex.

Lex could honestly pick worst. So Clark had shrugged and went on with his day because they had been dating then. No word from Kon besides a simple note here and there that Lex was meeting the woman or she had stayed over. Kon’s rather disinterest showed Clark there was little to worry about.

When it came to Lex’s dating life Kon was one step below of Mercy when it came to checking up on Lex. He had a no nonsense criteria and many failed. Kon did not allow any of Lex’s games to stand. He rejected harshly or publicly. It had ended up with Lana throwing drink at Lex once after a public clash with Kon-el.

Another time of Kon tossing Lana off the penthouse balcony and Clark having to save her. It had ended back for him on all ends because Lois had been mad at him. Kon had been mad at him before he threw Lana off the balcony. He had called for Clark before throwing her so that reassured him he had not been trying to murder her but still.

Clark had been the one that had to deal with the fall out. Lana had been pissed at him, Chloe, Lois his mom even. Lex had been the only one to come out of it smelling like roses.

Kon was not afraid of the media or seeming to heavy handed. He pushed all those away with agendas and he took cockblocking to a whole new term. If Clark did not know for certain that Lex suffered because of it he would have done something drastic long ago.

But he won every single time he saw Kon insert himself in a conversation where Lex was flirting with somehow attractive, suspicious and obviously dangerous. A no nonsense boy was their son.

So his disinterest in the heiress told Clark that he could mind his business and stay disinterested. Even with the engagement. He just eyes Kon to figure out how to follow through. Again, Kon’s disinterest told Clark to move the same way. If the boy did not care why should Clark?

But then the wedding began to move closer and there were words about prenups and Clark found himself a bit more curious. She had lasted this long, there were no suspicious moves and he had not heard anything alarming. She even signed the prenup.

So what could he do but a day he was not as busy as he would usually be but go to the Luthor penthouse as Superman and introduce himself?

He was lucky enough to spot her outside on the balcony drinking wine. Lex was in his labs. Clark could hear his heartbeat; he was hard at work and most likely had forgotten that other people even existed. Hope was three steps behind him shifting whenever Lex shifted but Clark doubted that Lex even registered that.

She was clothed in lilac, Lex must adore that. The wine she sipped was expensive, the dress was designer and her eyes were a cold blue. She was beautiful, he had thought that the moment he heard. She was young but not her eyes.

“Good afternoon.” Clark greeted as he hovered.

“He said you would show up sooner or later.” She had a slur to her voice that was more accent than the drink. “I’m tempted to take a trip to the family vaults.” Her blue eyes looked him over. “But is this a warning? Don’t marry Lex or…”

“Nothing of the sort.” Clark snorted. He had tried that before it never went well, the people that got as far as being engaged to Lex. They were not the type that would stop because someone told them not to. Most of them could be threatened by Lex and they would still proceed. That was because they usually had their own agenda. “I just wanted to see with my own eyes Kon-El’s future Stepmother.”

“Ah.” Her lips curved in a smile. “He’s still the heir, everything is still in his name. I’m not worried about you. Not the boy either.” She tossed out. “I’ve followed your history all of it. That boy isn’t going to lead a company. A humanitarian one? More likely.” She backed Clark with a laugh to lean against the balcony. “My child will be the future, your child is a hero. I’m not blind.”

She might be right about Kon but still. “Many have been in your place.” He watched her pour another glass. “I advise you to play your cards wisely. Whatever game you think you may be able to play with Lex Luthor, I caution you to remember that he will always be better.”

“I know what cards I can play Superman.” She whirled to face him her glass high. “You think I don’t know? my card is my mind, my drive and whatever children I will have. Lex wants children more than anything else. He wants children more than he wants answers to secrets.” She hissed. “He wants a family more than he wants anything to do with you.”

The way she spat that made Clark frown. “I know Lex wants a family.” Clark said slowly.

“That’s why I am not worried about you.” She hissed. “Your league meetings, your attempt to meet up using the boy. I will give Lex the family he wants. Not you.”

Clark paused before he sighed slowly. He squeezed the bridge of his nose. “But ma’am I’ve already given Lex his first child. Kon-El might be a child of science but he is still Lex’s first born.” He lowered his hand and looked at her. “And if I gave him one, what is stopping me from giving him another? From setting things up so that we have another surprise child?”

He sort of deserved the wine in his face. He winced at how red her face was before she slammed the door closed and locked it behind her. Granted that was over the top and catty. He had no business doing that. But it was the truth. Kon-El was theirs. He was one, what was stopping them from making another?

X

“You’ve upset my fiancé Clark.” He heard the sound as Lex uncorked something. Something expensive. Clark just groaned and put his head in his hands. He was so tired he had not even heard Lex enter. “A fascinating thing I heard.”

“I just wanted to say hi and make sure she was sane.” Clark muttered. “Like do you have to marry her? I know you don’t love her. The space you give her I swear you’re waiting for something.”

“I’m waiting to win.” Lex toasted him in the dim light before he drank straight from the bottle. “But she won’t make it to the alter Clark. I’ll have won the game way before then.”

“You-“ Clark had accepted this part of him so long ago it was a waste to make noise about it now. “Pass the bottle when you are done.” Clark sighed. “I can’t believe I said that.”

“But it is true, you already gave me one child. Although I would rather go through the entire nine-month process.” Lex shrugged. “Feels more like bonding.”

“That would be what you want to focus on, spoiling your spouse, watching the child grow.” Clark sighed because he wanted that too. “Watching them be born and then watching them grow bit by bit.”

“Clark.” Lex laughed as he crossed the room to offer Clark the bottle. “Do you want a child too? you sound rather…”

“I wouldn’t mind…” Clark stressed. “But you aren’t the only one that wants a family Lex. I want children, kids that look like Kon, that look like whoever I have kids with. I want… another one. Kon’s his own man. He won’t want me smothering him.”

“I know what you mean.” Lex laughed softly. “One child leads you to think that you want two, three four. Maybe more.”

“You have the money for it.” Clark teased before he tilted his head back. “Me now, I need to strike gold or something if I wanted to support your baseball team.”

“That’s a fine number.” Lex laughed before he took back the wine bottle. “Maybe I should look into it.” Because he knew Lex was teasing, Clark didn’t jibe back. Instead he laughed and sat back allowing his body to relax.


End file.
